Vampires
by TaraNightshade
Summary: Valkyrie disappeared two years earlier. Fletcher and Skulduggery want find her. Will they find Valkyrie?
1. Nightmare

**I hope you like my first fan fiction here. **

**I apologise my English yet because it is very terrible.**

"_Get away from my ex-girlfriend", said Fletcher Renn._

_Caelan turned. "You", he breathed._

Then they're had begun to fight_._

Fletcher hated it to remember that because…

_Caelan punched Fletcher strongly. He screamed painfully. _

_Before he could do anything Caelan took one of his arms and threw him into the sea._

_The water was ice-cold. He shivered._

"_Fletcher! Help!", someone screamed._

_Fletcher swum to the surface of the water. Then he saw it._

_Valkyrie Cain his ex-girlfriend fought with the vampire. The vampire threw her to the ground. She screamed._

_Before she could stand up or Fletcher could swum to the river took Caelan Valkyrie and ran away. She screamed Fletcher's name._

That was the last time he had seen Valkyrie.

Fletcher awoke. He hated to dream this. He hated the fact he hadn't helped her. That he _couldn't_ help her.

That was only the debt of the silly water.

That all was two years ago.

Fletcher hadn't gone to Australia because he had wanted to help Skulduggery Pleasant to find Valkyrie.

But they hadn't found anything yet. And that made Fletcher angry.

Fletcher still loved her. She was the only girl that meant something to him.

He missed her long dark hair and her lovely dark-brown eyes.

They were together for two years. But then had come the vampire.

Valkyrie had felt in love with him and met him after her boyfriend's back. Then she had broken up with Fletcher.

And as she had wanted to break up with the vampire too, the vampire had taken her away.

_Away._

And Fletcher couldn't help her.

He stood up and kicked his blanket away.

Then he went to the bath, took a shower and put on his clothes.

Fletcher ate something fast because he knew Skulduggery hated it when he ran late.

And he wasn't in the mood to be shouted.

When he was ready he took a picture from his bed table and sit on his bed.

It was a picture of her. Of _Valkyrie_.

On the picture she was 15 and had a colourfully bird on her belly.

Fletcher had taken this picture years ago in Australia. After the Remnant were released.

He cried a bit when he looked at it.

Fletcher brushed aside his tears and placed the picture back. Then he teleported.


	2. The Woman

**It was very**** nice to read that some people like so much my FF.**

**I must thank llamalovesdragons because without her I hadn't figured out how I can upload my stories. I thank you so much!**

**(I wanted almost delete my account and post my FF in another fan fiction-side)**

**This chapter's a little bit longer than the last.**

**I hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy it!**

**(I apologise my English! (I know. It's terrible)**

The woman

Skulduggery and Fletcher walked into the Sanctuary.

Fletcher wanted really fast found Valkyrie. He hadn't only nightmares about the lost fight with Caelan. He had nightmares about what the vampire would do with her. What he did in _this _moment with her.

Fletcher could frazzle him when he thought about him.

"Hello", said the Administrator. "The Elders are expecting you two. Follow me, please"

They walked into the reception hall. Erskine Ravel, Ghastly Bespoke and Madam Mist were sitting in their thrones.

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Fletcher Renn are here, Elders", announced the Administrator.

"Thank you. You can go now", said Ravel. The Administrator nodded and went away.

"Did you find Valkyrie?", asked Fletcher quickly.

"Fletcher, we must sadly say that we haven't got any clue where she could be", shrived Ghastly.

Fletcher sighed. Always the same thing.

"Fletcher, we will find her, okay? Have hope", said Ghastly.

"That says you every time I'm here, Ghast"

"I know. But it is so. We can't change the reality. The only thing is to hope that we find her anytime, okay?"

"_That_ do you say every time too"

"I'm really sorry about that. But what can I do? Search and hope. Nothing more. When we can't find her we must search along. Anytime we will find her"

"Ghastly's right, Fletcher. And that know you", said Skulduggery.

"Excuse me. But do you all think that Valkyrie Cain's still alive?", argued Madam Mist. "We searched for her for two years. Do you all really think that she's still alive?"

"Elder Mist, the vampire, Caelan, who kidnapped Valkyrie, loves her. I don't think he would kill her", said Skulduggery.

"And when not? When we waste our time with it?"

"I have faith in Skulduggery's theory, Elder Mist. And Valkyrie was with Skulduggery our best detective team ever. They saved the world not only once. So we must find her, okay?", said Ravel.

"Cain can't be alive! This is ridiculous! _Ridiculous_!"

Skulduggery went outside. Fletcher followed him. He was really in rage.

Why think Mist that Valkyrie could be dead?, he thought.

That was always so. They go to the Sanctuary. The Elder say that Valkyrie wasn't found yet. Mist say anything terrible. They go outside back to the Bentley with nothing. _Nothing_.

Fletcher hated this.

"I know you're angry, Fletcher. You're angry and sad, aren't you? And you take the fault for Valkyrie's disappearance, I know. That knows us all. But that is not your fault. You did all you could and this is good", said Skulduggery.

"It's_ not_ good, Skulduggery", roared Fletcher.

"But the fact is that you _tried_ it and _that's_ good. We all ever knew you can't fight a vampire"

"You are so _encouraging_"

"I only say the truth"

They arrived at the Bentley and stopped when they saw someone standing at the Bentley.

The person stood in front of the Bentley. He or she wore a long beige coat. Hands in pockets and the look fixed on the ground.

When they neared the person looked up. It was a woman. She wore dark sunglasses so nobody could figure out which eye colour she had. She had a friendly smile on her face. The smile had something sad too.

"Hello. I knew I would find you here", she said.

"Hello, Miss. What's your name? I have never seen you ever. And that I can't remind you is impossible", said Skulduggery.

"My name doesn't matter, Mr Pleasant. I know your name, isn't that enough?", said the woman. She spoke with an American accent.

"Why are you here, Miss? Are you an actual Miss? Or are you married?"

She laughed. I wasn't a clear laugh. Something was behind this laugh. It was something _sad_.

"No, Mr Pleasant, I'm not married"

"Okay. And why do you want speak with us, Miss?", asked Fletcher.

"I only wanted see how you are. Nothing more"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "You wanted to see how we are? That's the matter why you are here?"

"Is that so silly in your ears, Mr Pleasant? Oh, sorry. You haven't got ears naturally. But yes. This is the matter why I'm here. I only wanted look that you two are fine and go. And because I see you two are fine I'm going yet", said the woman and turned around. Then she began a sprint.

"Hey! Wait!", called Fletcher after her, so loud he could.

But she didn't hear it anymore.

"Strange woman", he murmured. His look covered the ground. He frowned when he saw something glaring on the ground. Fletcher went to the thing and picked it up.

He starred on it.

**I hope you like it! **

**I apologise my English again because it's really terrible.**


	3. Anthea Auratis

**Okay… It's really nice to hear that some people like my FF. But don't treat me!**

**I have too another FFs and a book, okay? I do my best to update it but I'm not only writing on this, okay?**

**Okay. That's the new chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy it!**

**PS: Thanks that some doesn't mind my English. And something…**

**That's really nice of you!**

**PPS: I know. This chapter's really bad. I hope you all apologise me for this shit.**

Anthea Auratis

"Skulduggery…", breathed Fletcher.

"What's that?", asked Skulduggery.

Fletcher showed the thing he picked up Skulduggery.

It glared in the light. It was small, round and black. In the middle was a hole. And it felt cold. _Really cold_. It was a Necromancer ring.

"Do you think it's Valkyrie's?", asked Fletcher.

"I would say: Yes. It's definitive Valkyrie's"

"But how can it be? That couldn't be Valkyrie, could she? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"There're many possibilities. Possibility number one: This woman killed Valkyrie and picked up her ring. Possibility number one variant A: She had seen Valkyrie dying. And she picked up her ring when her murderer was gone. Possibility two: She _is_ Valkyrie"

Fletcher frowned. "When she was Valkyrie. Why she hadn't said this? Why she hadn't said anything clear? And why could she run so fast? Valkyrie was a fast runner, okay. But so fast?"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Probably she had trained. And I think that she couldn't say anything"

Fletcher frowned again. "Why she couldn't say anything?"

"I want say, Fletcher; it could be she's here with Caelan"

"The vampire? You think that he's the reason why she couldn't say who she is?"

Skulduggery nodded.

"I still think she isn't Valkyrie"

"But this is a possibility, Fletcher"

"It's a _possibility_. And mean nothing"

When Skulduggery would wear his facade he would roll his eyes.

"I have an idea, Fletcher"

Fletcher looked to Skulduggery. "And what's your idea?"

"We must find this woman"

"And how can we find her?"

"With Anthea's help", said Skulduggery and went back to the Sanctuary.

Fletcher was very impressed of Anthea. Anthea Auratis was a little nine-year-old girl with golden eyes. The sorcerers with these golden eyes are very rare and powerful. She was also one of a very rare kind like Teleporters. The girl was a Sensitive. She was one of the best and most powerful. Because she was so young she wasn't very strong. She would unconscious very time she overworked. When she would grow up she would stronger.

Anthea Auratis arrived by Skulduggery and Fletcher.

"Hello, Anthea. It's nice of you to help us", said Skulduggery.

"I help where I can, Skulduggery", said Anthea and smiled. He said to her once she could call him just 'Skulduggery' because she called him at that time always 'Detective Pleasant' and that annoyed him sometime.

"What must I do?", asked she.

"You must find Valkyrie Cain"

Anthea frowned. "Valkyrie Cain? Your partner? The girl who disappeared two years ago?"

Skulduggery nodded. "Yes. We met her just. Or we think she was it"

Fletcher gave her the ring.

"And I must find Valkyrie Cain with this ring? Are you really sure she has any connection with this Necromancy thing?"

"Yes. She wore this Necromancy ring at least for two years"

"She was a Necromancer?"

He nodded.

"Where do you have this ring?"

"We found it probably twenty minutes ago"

"Are you really sure that this is her ring?"

Skulduggery hesitated. "Yes"

"I hope I won't find a silly other person"

"That hope we all, Anthea"

"Okay. I will do my best", said Anthea and closed her eyes. Her long red hair flew in the high. A cloud of oxygen closed her in. The cloud of oxygen cockled. And cockled more and more.

Fletcher was fierce the whole time.

Suddenly the crimpling stopped.

"I have her", said she suddenly and opened her eyes.


	4. The Run

_**Vampires**_

**I would upload it earlier. (Sorry, Arriane!)**

**At the last, last Saturday I would upload it but I would ill. Then on Sunday I hadn't time. Then I had very long school. Then I must go to the orthodontist. Then my father flew to Denmark and took my notebook along. On Friday (at 22 o'clock!) he came back.**

**On Saturday I must go shopping (GRRRR!)**

**Then I hadn't time.**

**And yesterday my sister annoyed me.**

**Yes, I know, I'm a jinx.**

The Run

Fletcher was nervous. Very nervous. He was sitting on the rear bench seat. Anthea was sitting on the co-driver's seat. She said to Skulduggery on the driver's seat how he must drive.

They was on the way to Valkyrie. Or they hope at least she was there where Anthea said she would be there.

Fletcher couldn't sit calm on his seat.

"Fletcher, leave this be!", roared Skulduggery.

"Sorry", he whispered.

He looked out the car window. _We will found you, Valkyrie. We will. And when this is the last thing I do_, said he to himself.

He sighed.

"What's up, Mr Renn?", asked Anthea from the co-driver's seat.

"Nothing, Anthea. And please call me 'Fletcher', okay?"

"Okay, Mr…Fletcher"

"Skulduggery, stop here. She is here in this closeness", she said after a little break.

"Okay"

Skulduggery drove the Bentley to the curb stone. They went out.

Anthea closed her golden eyes. "She's here. She's very near"

With these words she began to walk. Fletcher and Skulduggery followed her.

By a dead end she stopped.

"Anthea, sorry, but this is a _dead end_!", cried Fletcher.

"Stop crying, Fletcher. Be a man", said Skulduggery.

He ignored him.

She opened her eyes. "I can see that. But she's here"

"Here? Really? And why we can't see her?"

"Because she's fast. Very fast, my dear. As we came here she ran away. And yet she's behind us and runs"

"What?", shouted he, turned around and ran after her.

He could see her. She was running towards him.

_Please, Valkyrie, please stop_, he thought.

He never ran so fast for _years_. Fletcher is a Teleporter after all. So he mustn't run.

The woman who's probably Valkyrie Cain turned left into a branch road.

He followed her so fast he could.

He ran faster and faster. That was the fastest sprint he ever had done. He gained up. He gained up!

The Teleporter ran into her. She felt to the ground and screamed. He breathed heavily. Fletcher had done it. He gained up her!

"Please. Please, stand up", he said softly.

He took her arm softly. "Please stand up. Please, Valkyrie"

She flinched. "Don't call me so", she whispered.

Skulduggery and Anthea came. She breathed heavily.

"Don't do that again", said the skeleton.

Fletcher didn't mind. Only the woman was in his mind. _Only her._

"Stand up, Valkyrie"

"Don't call me so. I'm not Valkyrie anymore"

"Stand up so we can see your face"

"Kill me"

"What?" Fletcher couldn't believe she had said this.

"Kill me", she said it again.

"It's enough, Valkyrie!", he said and hoicked her up. She wanted go away but he hold her solid.

"Let me go! Please!", she cried.

Fletcher turned her around.

"Please don't do that", the woman cried. "Please! You don't want see this!"

He raised one eyebrow and took her sunglasses off.

Yet he could see her whole face.

His eyes widen as he saw her pale face.

"No", he breathed. "_No!"_

**I know it's short. Too short. I apologise for that and my silly English.**

**(And I'm so sorry to you, Arriane!)**

**TalenaNoche**


	5. Two Years Ago

_**Vampires**_

**New Chapter!**

**Thanks for the nice Reviews!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**(I apologise my English)**

Two Years Ago

"You…you are a vampire, aren't you?", breathed Fletcher. He was shocked and angry.

Valkyrie had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

He hugged her. "Don't cry, Valkyrie. Please don't cry"

She hugged him back. The Teleporter didn't mind she cried in his T-shirt and messed it up.

"Okay, Valkyrie. What for god's sake happened to you?", asked Skulduggery.

Yet there were in Skulduggery's house in Cemetery Road. Unless Anthea. She has gone back to the Sanctuary.

She lay on the sofa. Fletcher sat on a chair and the skeleton stood by the wall.

"Two years ago as Fletcher fought with Caelan and lost. He carried me into an airplane and we flew to America. The last years he confined me in a hotel room. For months ago I wanted run away but he found me too early and bite me. Two days I lay on the bed. Then I transformed into a vampire. It was terrible. _Very terrible_.

"Two weeks ago I could run away when Caelan has gone for a little snack. I stole his money and bought a ticket to Ireland. I cried the whole way to here. When I was then here it was an amazing feeling for me to be in my old homeland. I went through whole Dublin and Haggard. Then I came to Roarhaven and saw the Bentley. It was the most beautiful view for days. And I almost cried. Then you both came. The rest do you know", told Valkyrie them.

"But yet I want go" She stood up.

"What do you mean with 'Yet I want go'?", asked Fletcher.

She looked at him. "I went here because I wanted see Ireland the last time before I kill myself"

"You want what?"

His blue eyes widen. He was shocked. Why want she kill herself? Why?

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Valkyrie, this is no way"

"Oh, yes. This is a way, Skulduggery. A very good one"

He shook his skull. "No, it isn't. You are not right. To kill myself is never the right way. Not even when somebody transformed one into a vampire"

She folded her arms.

"Don't be silly, Valkyrie. You know this isn't a way"

"Yes, Val. You can't kill yourself. What is with your family? They would be very sad when you would kill yourself!", said Fletcher.

Valkyrie scowled at him. "My family don't know of magic. They lived happily the last two days only with my reflection"

"And your cousins and your uncle? What about them?"

"Carol and Crystal never liked me. And Fergus too. And they didn't know I wasn't here the last years too. They would never miss me, Fletcher. So please don't talk nonsense"

"And Alice? What about her? Wouldn't you see her? Wouldn't you see your own sister? She is two years old now, Valkyrie!"

She didn't speak. "She doesn't know me", said she then.

"She has the right to see and know you, Val"

"I don't want she see me. I'm a monster"

Fletcher shook his head. "Anyway, Val. Anyway"

"No! Not _anyway_!", shouted she.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Valkyrie…"

She shook her head. "No! Let me just kill me! I don't want hurt anyone again!"

Valkyrie hugged him and cried in his T-shirt again.

"She's overstrained that's all. Tomorrow she would hopefully the old. But yet we must found some mixture for her or a room where she can rest. She's a vampire after all and she would kill us all when we don't do anything of these two possibilities", said Skulduggery.

Fletcher nodded and carried her out to the Bentley. The skeleton followed.

**I'm so silly! I forgot the name for this "Don't be a vampire for one night" thing!**

***head/desk***

**I called it mixture yet. (Is that right?)**

**TN**


	6. Never

**New chapter uploaded!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I apologise my English.**

**(To this serum-thing: I remember it probably two hours after I uploaded the last chapter.-.-)**

**Enjoy!**

Never

"Valkyrie, how are you?", asked Fletcher.

"Fine, how a silly vampire can be", said Valkyrie grumpy. They were at the Midnight Hotel where she had slept last night.

"Val, please"

"You are the person who really hates vampires. Also shut up"

"You won"

"I always win against you, Fletcher"

"Yes, I must say. I almost forgot it"

"Silly", said she and bopped him onto his arm.

"Hey!" He bopped her too.

She laughed.

Anton Shudder walked into the room. "How are you, Valkyrie?"

She sighed. "Still fine"

"Still?"

"Fletcher asked me too"

"I couldn't this, Valkyrie. I hope you know that"

"Naturally I know"

"Good. That's really good. How was the night?"

"So terrible like the last nights, Shudder. It was very nice of you that you let me sleep here"

"You're a friend. And it was very nice to see you are back although you are a vampire yet"

"It was nice to see you again too, Shudder"

"Sorry, but I must go yet. Business, you know"

She nodded and he left the room.

"So, Val, want to see little Alice?", asked Fletcher after a few moments.

"No, never, Fletcher Renn. What said I last evening?"

"I know. 'My family is mortal and don't know I am a vampire yet. They even knew I was a sorcerer and I was the last year in America. They can't see me anymore because I'm a vampire yet'. But it isn't fair too Alice. She has the right to know who her big sister is. And you hadn't see her for two years"

"I don't go with you to her, Fletcher. Not even in your dreams"

He sighed. "Please, Val. She is your little sister"

"NO! I'm a monster! Can't you understand? Okay for very silly ones: I AM A TERRIBLE MONSTER AND SHE IS A INOCCENT TWO YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"You aren't a monster, Valkyrie. You are still the best big sister I know. And still the nicest girl I know. Please, Val. She's your sister. You can see her through the window but you must see her. You must see her how big she's now. Please"

Valkyrie looked in his eyes. His blue eyes looked to her entreating. "Please, Val"

**I know it's short. Sorry.**

**TNoche**


	7. Alison Edgley

_**Vampires**_

**New chapter uploaded.**

**I have a beta reader yet.**

**Applause to Monkey D Marcus alias Simius!**

**I thank you sooooo much!**

**I: *Gave Simius a kiss on his cheek***

**Simius: *turn pink***

**I: *laugh* Thanks, Simius.**

**Simius: You're welcome^^**

**Enjoy!**

**(PS: Simius hadn't find any mistakes. So I hope there aren't REALLY no mistakes. When there are some say it please to me. Thanks)**

Alison Edgley

"I can't believe I'm here", groaned Valkyrie.

Fletcher grinned at her. She punched him.

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"You punched me!"

She shrugged.

Valkyrie and Fletcher were at Gordon's.

"It's nice to see you, niece", suddenly said Gordon from the Echo-Stone.

She flinched.

"You shocked me, Gordon!"

"Oh, sorry…you're a vampire"

"Yes I am"

"What happened to you? Was this Caelan?"

"Yes. And I don't want tell you all, okay? I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay, Stephanie"

A sound came from the front door.

"Who's that?", asked Valkyrie.

Without waiting for an answer she took the Echo-Stone and put it in her jacket.

"Val, I forget to tell you…", said Fletcher but he stopped as a dark-haired girl came in. On her left went a little girl. She has dark hair too. But her eyes were blue. Not brown.

The little girl opened her mouth. "Stephie? How can this be? You have a twin?"

"I haven't. She is your real sister", said the big one.

"Whaaaaat?"

Fletcher jostled Valkyrie to the girls.

"Fletcher! Let me go!", shouted she.

"No. I won't", answered he and grasped her arm.

"Alice, hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you, Fletchie?"

Valkyrie cringed. Alice? That was Alison her little sister?

"Why said Stephie that she is the real Stephie?", asked Alison Edgley and pointed to Valkyrie.

"She's right. The Stephanie you know is only a reflection"

Her eyes widen. "A reflection?"

He nodded. Alison ran to Valkyrie and hugged her.

"Stephie! You're back!"

Valkyrie was surprised. What had her little sister mean with 'You're back!'?

"Alice…? What? What did you mean, Alice?"

"I missed you so much!"

She hugged her big sister more and cried into her T-Shirt.

Valkyrie, Alison, the reflection and Fletcher were sitting onto the sofa. Alison was sitting on her sister's legs.

"Okay, Alice. What for god's sake did you mean with 'You're back!' and 'I missed you so much!'?", asked Valkyrie once again.

"Stephie, I always knew that this" Alison pointed to the reflection. "wasn't you"

"But how?"

"The false you didn't feel anything. And she wasn't like the Stephie I ever knew. When I was a baby you always talked to me, remind? And the false you never did this! Never! She was always so cold and unreal. You are cold too yet, Stephie. What happened to you?"

She sighed.

"You're great, you know? I have the best little sister in the world"

Valkyrie hugged her and she hugged her back.

"And what happened to you yet?", asked Alison.

She sighed again. "That's a long story. But I say the short form to you: I'm a vampire. Another vampire transformed me into this monster. I'm so sorry, Alice"

Tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Stephie. Please don't cry. You aren't a monster. You are my sister. And I love you"

She hugged her hard.

Fletcher smiled.


End file.
